Zozo
Zozo is the secondary Antagonist, and Phantom of the Ouija Board. Zozo is a Phantom-based Demon, and commonly acts by possessing people. Biography Zozo began is existence sometime in the 12th Century, years before he set in motion for the creation of the Ouija Board. Until he created the Ouija Board with the help of the Tome of Fate; he'd possess people that interacted with cursed objects, and even some dolls. However after the board was created in 1890; he used the board to misguide uses to communicate him, and give them false answers. However after brief confrontation with a member of Lost Hope, his existence was bound to the First Ouija Board. Since his existence hinges on the survival of the board; he had possessed of occultists to take the board to a place where he could never be found, and to never speak of the event to anyone. With the Tome of Fate; Atilius caused the Second World War, and Zozo used this as an opportunity to hide the first board by possessing Imperial Japanese Soldiers, and hid the border at the base of Mount Fuji. Powers and Abilities Powers *Phantasma Daemonium/Phantom Physiology - Zozo is Phantom, and possesses all powers of Phantom. Phantoms/Spiritual Demons are consider to be the second most powerful of demons under Ethereal Demons. **Cosmic Awareness - Zozo is always aware when someone says his name even if there not using the Ouija Board, and will always know where the first board is. **Empathy - Zozo can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. **Possession - Like all Phantoms; Zozo can almost limitlessly possess a single person or even a group of people. **Intangibility - Being essentially a Spirit; Zozo can not be physically interacted with by regular mortals, and other beings in the Living Realms. **Supernatural Condition - Zozo possess Supernatural Strength, Speed, Senses, Stamina, Roar, and Balance **Telekinesis - Zozo can manipulate objects/matter with the mind **Teleportation - Zozo can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between **Illusion Manipulation - Zozo can manipulate illusions. **Memory Replication - Zozo can replicate the memories of any of his possession victims including muscle memory. Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Zozo has become a master Combatant after he possessed so many Humans in his time. *Human Psychology Master - Zozo is has extensive knowledge in the Human race, and how to manipulate their mind. *Master Manipulator - Zozo is capable of convincing Humans into thinking they are talking to a deceased relative when in reality they are talking to him. *Master Strategist - Zozo is capable of making plans even they take years to come into fruition. Zozo was able to plan events that would require the Second World War to occur so he could hide the first board, and when Atilius used the Tome of Fate to set the stage for the war, he was able to use that to his advantage. Weaknesses Trapping and Banishment *Pentagram - In contrary to popular belief; a Pentagram does not represent Demons or Hell - it's opposite and as such a Pentagram can be used to keep Zozo from possessing his targets. *Holy Water - Zozo won't approach anyone that is standing near holy water. *Salt - Zozo can be trapped by a circle of Salt. Killing *Linked to the First Ouija Board - Zozo is linked to the first Ouija Board, and if was ever to be destroyed, Zozo will be killed. *Tome of Fate - All but a few can be affected by the Tome of Fate. As such; Zozo can be destroyed or even altered by the Tome. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Non Humans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Antagonists Category:Scary! Category:Giants Category:Pure Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil